Our Family
by Akari Neko-chan
Summary: The children of the Vongola 10th's family have to describe their parents and family on paper for home work in school, but what will their parents think of the results? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the library of the Vongola mansion a group of children no older then 10 were all working hard to finish their assigned homework from school. The assignment? To write about one of their parents. All of the papers written by the students would be posted on the classroom walls for everyone to see at the open house that was coming up.

Not wanting any of their parents to know what they were writing about the group of children had closed them selves in one of the libraries and locked out all of the adults. Not even Lambo was allowed inside the room until everyone was done.

Outside the library the Vongola 10th family could only wonder what had gotten into their children to make them shut them selves up in a library.

* * *

_A/N:: This'll be really short, honestly no more then 10 chapters I think. This is my first attempt at KHR fan fiction, so I hope it'll be alright. Please enjoy this though. Reeviews are always welcome, flames will be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that._


	2. My Dad The Super Hero

**My Dad The Super Hero**

By Makoto Sawada

_My dad is most defiantly a super hero. In fact he's the boss of a bunch of super people! _

_I say this because my dad is REALLY strong, and he's SUPER smart. Most of the time he's just in his office doing paper work, or play with me and mom. He can be really klutzy, and kinda forgetful, but he's always nice. Once trouble hits though, or if anyone in our family is in trouble, BAM! My dad can turn normal mittens into super cool gloves, and he gets this really cool orange fire right on his forehead! He moves super fast, and he can even FLY! He's really cool and can beat anyone! He can turn other people's fires into ice and stop their attacks, and he has this super cool special attack that can beat anyone form anywhere!_

_Dad also has a super pet! His name is Natsu, dad says that he's a baby lion. I really like Natsu because he's nice, and sometimes dad lets me play wit him. Natsu lives in a box that dad always keeps with him no matter what. Dad lets Natsu out by giving him energy by using his orange fire. When dad and Natsu work together they can do all sorts of super cool stuff, and Natsu can even turn into dad's super hero cape! With his super hero cape dad can protect anyone from getting hurt._

* * *

**My Dad The Super Hero**

By Sora Gokudera

_My dad is the best super hero because he's like Batman. He doesn't really have super powers, but he has lots of cool things to help him. See dad's super power is the ability to use special fires, but he can only use them with special rings, and even more special boxes. These special boxes and fires let dad fight against any super villain that dares to cross his path! Dad uses a special cannon that lets him fight against the bad guys, and he also has really cool shields that look like they're made out of bones! (Dad says they're not real bones though) One of these is under his feet, and he can make it move in any direction he wants so he doesn't have to run around shooting at people._

_He has a super pet too! It's name is Uri, and they don't really get along. Uri likes to scratch at dad's face, and doesn't listen to him very well. In fact it listens to me and mom better then it listens to dad! But when dad needs Uri in a fight Uri's always there to help. Even though it's just a leopard kitten, if dad uses one of his special flames it can become a really big Leopard and help dad fight even better!_

_My dad's not always nice, in fact he has quite the temper, but he's really reliable, and super strong. My dad keep me, and mom, and everyone else in the family safe by getting rid of the bad guys. That's why my dad is a super hero._

_

* * *

_

Two of the boys set their pencils down and grinned at each other and high fived. Describing their fathers was easy for Sora and Makoto being that the two men were idolized by their sons. Next they started on their parts for the paper that the group decided to do together on their entire family, before going onto other homework, or helping out the others if it was needed.

* * *

A/N:: _Because what little boy doesn't want to think their father is a super hero?_

_If you couldn't tell these were the papers done by the sons of Gokudera and Tsuna. Next up is My Dad The Samurai, guess who's kid that's from?_

_Please review with your dying will! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that._


	3. My Dad The Samurai

**My Dad The Samurai**

By Daisuke Yamamoto

_Unlike most people my dad's a samurai. I know this because I always see him practicing with his swords, and his blue fire. He's always protecting our family from bad people who might hurt us. _

_You might not think he's a samurai, because my dad doesn't wear the big clunky armor that you see in movies, or museums, and he doesn't carry all of his swords on his belt. Instead he usually wears a suit, and keeps all but one of his swords in a special box that he says only very special people can use. _

_Being a samurai isn't easy. First you have to learn the way of the sword, with out dying in the process, second you have to fallow __Bushidō, or Way of the Warrior. To do that you have to be upright, have courage, benevolence, respect, honesty, and loyalty. _

_Of course my dad makes this look really easy. My dad is very kind, and he doesn't lie to me and mom often. He can seem a little dense some times, having some how earned the nickname baseball freak when he was younger, but he's very reliable and loyal to not just me and mom, but the rest of our family as well. I know he's very brave, and strong, because mom says his job is very dangerous._

_When I grow up I want to be a samurai just like my father. That's why I'm having him teach me how to use a sword now, though I'm still stuck with using the practice swords._

_

* * *

_

Daisuke finished his paper and read it over making sure everything was how he wanted it. Nodding once he was done the dark haired boy smiled at Makoto and Sora who had already finished. "It's about time you finished." Sora teased.

Daisuke blinked, "I wanted to make sure everything was perfect." He said as he accepted the paper that everyone in the group was writing on the entire family. Grey-green eyes rolled as Sora went back to helping Makoto with his math. Turning his head to the paper in front of him Daisuke set to work once more on writing about his family.

* * *

A/N:: _Well that was a cute one to write. Again this one was done by Yamamoto's son if you couldn't tell. Next up may or may not be My Dad The Ninja. If you guys can figure out who it is I'm referring to as a ninja then you're epic. Until then I must figure out how to compare that person to a ninja... XD_

_Please review with your dying will! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that._


	4. My Dad The Ninja

**My Dad The Ninja**

By Apollo Hibari

_My father is a ninja. He is a very strict, sometimes mean, carnivorous ninja, but a ninja none the less. _

_I know my father is strong because NO ONE can defeat him. Not even his Boss who isn't really his Boss can beat him. He doesn't need to use normal ninja tricks often because they aren't worth his time and sneaking around to kill your enemy is the act of a coward. How ever he has his own special ninja tricks that he uses, and they work much better then the normal ones._

_My father calls anyone who can't fight an herbivore, accept for me I'm his little carnivore, and any herbivores that stand against him must be taken down. __Sometimes I wonder if he's a dinosaur instead of a ninja. __ I can't say he does it to protect me and mother, because mother is a carnivore her self, but people don't tend to mess with us none the less. Father is a very well known ninja._

_It may surprise you, but father has two animals that he uses to help him. One of them is a little yellow bird names Hibird, father uses him to spy on people, because no one notices a little yellow bird flying around. Hibird is very nice and often sings me to sleep, not that I ask him to. He does it on his own honestly. Hibird can sing the Namimori school song, but mother got tired of hearing it all the time so she taught him another song. Hibird can also say the names of me, mother, and father. He is very smart. The other animal father uses is a hedgehog, I think, named Roll. Roll is very strong because he can turn into a weapon that father uses to get rid of all the annoying herbivores that dare to question him._

_

* * *

_

**My Dad The REAL Ninja**

By Masaru Mukuro

_My father is by far the best ninja around. He's defiantly better then that carnivore, who's really a dinosaur instead of a ninja. See my father has REAL ninja skills that he uses to dive those who stand against him insane._

_See my father is truly amassing because he can create illusions that are as real as reality. He doesn't need the help of any special animal, though he has one, and fights using a trident, and his illusions. This isn't a normal trident though, because once a person has had their blood drawn by it father can possess them. No, I am not joking. _

_Father is truly the strongest ninja because he can, and will, use anything, or anyone, at his disposal to win. He's not really kind to anyone unless it proves useful to him, and even then one can not be sure if he's being truly kind to them. How ever father seems to have a protective streak for mother, but that's probably because in order to exist he needs her as much as she needs him. That's not meant to sound romantic either._

_

* * *

_

Two more boys finished. Sitting across form each other Apollo and Masaru glanced at each other's papers. Masaru's lips twitched up in a smirk as grey eyes narrowed and a growl came from the other boy. "You stole my paper title." Apollo growled at the blue eyed blue haired boy across from him.

Blue eyes rolled, "Fuu~ Hardly, because you father is nothing more then a rampaging dinosaur. You should really change that paper of yours to fit him better." Masaru taunted.

"Why you!" The girls squeaked and quickly abandoned their papers to get away from the fight that was bound to happen, while the boys who were finished scrambled to restrain Apollo from beating to crap out of their friend.

"Come on you two can't you save this for later?" Sora complained as Makoto and Daisuke forced Apollo back into his chair. Daisuke handed the paper about the entire family to the dark haired boy expertly defusing the young man's temper.

"Oya, you're taking away all my fun Sora." Masaru complained though he didn't sound like he meant it.

Before Sora could respond they were cut off, "Can we get back to our homework now?" The girls and final boy of the group asked impatiently.

* * *

A/N: The more time I spend on this the longer it's getting I think. I may go back and edit the first couple chapters a little bit, I'm not sure yet though. Though the part about Apollo wondering if his father is really a dinosaur should be crossed out, it just didn't transfer over to fanfiction. /Sigh/

_Ah, the papers for these two children were fun to write. Apollo and Masaru have much different relationships with their fathers then the others do. These were fun to write though. _

_Incase you were wondering Apollo and Masaru (as well as Masaru's twin) are the oldest of the bunch making them 10 years old. Though they act older... Sorta. Sora and Makoto are 8, and Daisuke is 9. _

_Oh yeah, I need a title for Ryohei! I can't seem to think of anything for him. :( So if you have any ideas let me know!_

_Thank you to those who reviewed! I went to bed last night and came back to find this story had 5 comments, 7 favs, and 4 people with alerts. I've never had that happen before and it makes me so happy! So please keep reviewing with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that._


	5. My Dad To The EXTREME!

**My Dad To The EXTREME!**

By Shawn Sasagawa

_My dad is very special because everything he does is extreme. It doesn't matter if it's paper work, or training, or taking me out to play._

_My dad is really nice, he extremely loves me and mom. Sometimes he gets so excited about do things that he starts shouting for seemingly no reason. I like to shout with him when he does this, mom gets really annoyed. My dad a really bad liar, mom can always tell when he's not telling the truth. He always comes up with some funny and random excuse or story that makes no sense at all. He doesn't get angry often, but when he does... Well I just make sure that I'm not making my dad angry._

_My dad is an extremely awesome boxer! He even has a pet kangaroo, and a yellow sparkle fire that he practices with! He really, really does! Watching dad train is really cool because he always wins, well most always... A lot of the time the room he trains in gets holes in the walls from his punches, because he's so awesome he can do that. I'm getting my dad to teach me how to fight like he does. I wanted to start right away with that punch that can put holes in the wall, but he told me I have to start with the basics first. _

_I really like playing with his kangaroo pet. Dad usually keeps it in this special box that only he can open, but when he and mom go out on dates he leaves the kangaroo to babysit me. It's lots of fun, because that means I can have ice cream for dinner on those nights!_

_

* * *

_

Setting his pen down shawn waved his paper in the air. "Guys I'm done!" He exclaimed. The girl sighed at the loudness of the youngest boy and the other boys looked to the brown haired boy waving his paper around.

"Were you even able to write anything?"

"Sora that's not nice. Shawn's not stupid you know, just young."

"Good job Shawn!"

"Fuu~ Now we're just waiting for the girls."

"Humph, shut up and keep writing watermelon head."

"Fuu~ I'm already done little dinosaur." Masaru said as he passed the paper to the youngest of the boys.

"Awesome! It's my turn now?" shawn asked with a childish grin.

"Yeah, so don't mess it up short stack." Sora said with a playful smirk.

Shawn nodded and picked his pen up again before starting to write on the paper. Daisuke picked up Shawn's paper and blinked. "Guys, we're gonna type this up right?" He asked quietly so the youngest of the boys wouldn't hear. The others blinked in confusion and then Daisuke sheepishly showed Shawn's paper, which was barely readable.

Makoto laughed sheepishly, "Yeah, I'll take care of it." He said meekly while the others snickered.

* * *

A/N:: _And there is the son of Ryohei~ He uses the word awesome like his father uses the word extreme. I've made him the youngest of the bunch, and thus his hand writing is the worse being that he's only 7._

_And wow guys I'm so glad you like this. Honestly I was expecting to be roasting marshmallows by now. __Here's a question for you lovely readers. Should Lambo and I-pin have kids? Do you even _want _to see what hilarity would come form an essay from Lambo's child? (That title would probably end up being "My Dad The Cow" or "My Dad The Lightning Rod")_

_Please keep reviewing with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that.  
_


	6. My Mom The Princess

**My Mom The Princess**

By Hikari Sawada

My brother spends a lot of time with my dad, so he doesn't know this, but our mom is a princess. Lots of people like her, and who wouldn't? Mom is nice, and pretty, and sweet, and really smart! Not only does she take care of me, and Makoto, and dad, but she runs the entire house so dad doesn't have to! I fallow mom around a lot when I'm not playing with my friends. She doesn't have a special fire like dad does, or a box with a pet inside of it, or really cool gadgets, but she is very good at what she does. I like watching mom at parties from our secret hiding place, because she's always wearing a really pretty dress, and her hair's done up special. This is when she really looks like a princess, espically when dad's whirling her around the dance floor.

Being a princess isn't all about looking pretty though. Like I said mom runs the house, and that means she makes sure that it's clean, and food is ready on time, and a bunch of other stuff! She goes grocery shopping a lot, and does laundry, and sometimes even cooks. (That last one depends on if we're at the mansion or not...) She has help so it's not all on her to do everything, which is good because mom also has to look after me and Makoto. She'll break up fights, help us with our homework, or even help us get ready for the day is she has to. Sometimes she even has to make sure dad's taking care of him self!

I know a lot of girls want to be princesses when they grow up, but I'm not so sure if I do. It's a lot of work, and you can't really mess up... You also tend to get kidnapped, and have to be saved a lot. Even if I can't be a princess I think my mom is a perfect one.

* * *

Hikari finished writing her paper, and the part of the group paper, finally and made a face. This had taken longer then it should have because of the boys. Speaking of...

Looking over at the young males of the family the girl sighed. Apollo, and Masaru were going at it again, or at least trying to, on the floor next to them were two broken chairs. Sora was restraining the young Hibari, and Daisuke was restraining Masaru. It didn't seem to be helping that Makoto was freaking out on them, and Shawn was looking very confused as he tried to fix the chairs. Hikari sighed, it just wasn't worth it to stop them in her opinion...

Boys would be boys after all.

* * *

A/N:: _Sorry for the long time with out updating. I was out of state. XD_

_Anyways that was Tsuna and Kyoko's daughter. It was a lot harder to write then I would have liked... It was supposed to also have Chrome's daughter (Masaru's twin) but I couldn't quite make the connection when I wrote this. Hopefully next I'll do Lambo and I-pin, and then Chrome, and that should be it for the Vongola Guardians. I have a big chapter to wrap them up._

It's been brought to my attention that you guys might like a Varia version, and/or a Yaoi couples version. Yes, no? Tell me when you review, and depending on the outcome I might do one for the Varia. As for the Yaoi, well I'll think about it. XD It definatly be something new for me. Shoot me a couple parings you wanna see and I'll try it. If it turns out good I might even post it.

_To whom ever commented about Mukuro's surname. I honestly have no clue, I find it very hard to tell what's a first or last name in this series, I just used the first one that came to mind. I'm a bit too lazy to change it, and if I did it would be to Dokuro. XD _

_I have also been asked who the spouses are for the guardians. I'm very aware of how picky some people in this fandom are with their parings so I left it kinds of vauge, accept for the fact that yes they're all straight couples. Here's how it is in my head though how you take it is completely up to you! _

_Tsuna and Kyoko_

_Ryohei and Hanna_

_Mukuro and Chrome_

_Lambo and I-pin_

_Gokudera and a nameless faceless OC_

_Yamamoto and a nameless faceless OC_

_Hibari and a nameless faceless OC_

_Again these parings are in my head, and what you'll see in the wrap up chapter. How ever you can take them how ever you want to. I'm probably not going to add Haru because I've found there's not many people who like her, plus she's just got too many parings that I like..._

_Anyways please review with your dying will! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that._


End file.
